Doze horas
by Su.Snape
Summary: Presente do Amigo oculto de Aniversário do Snape para Nikamaluka.Snape toma uma poção para conquistar Hermione, se ele consegue ou não, fica por conta da imaginação!
1. Prima Hora

**Título: _Doze horas_  
Autor/Artista: _SuSnape_  
Presenteado/a: _Mônica - Nikamaluca_  
Beta Reader: _Andy "Oito Dedos"  
_Classificação: _Livre_  
Gênero/Categoria: _Romanc_e  
Resumo: _Resposta ao pedido n° 01 da Mônica onde Snape vai tomar uma poção para conquistar Hermione... O efeito da poção, e se ele vai conseguir ou não, fica por sua imaginação!_**

-----

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

-----

**Capítulo 01 – Prima Hora**

-----

O caldeirão fervilhava com a poção enquanto o professor analisava-a seriamente. Uma ruga em sua testa indicava o quanto de concentração ele estava desprendendo para avaliar o trabalho da aluna. Poção Polissuco com efeito de doze horas ininterruptas, um belíssimo experimento para quem precisava de "Ótimo" no N.I.E.M. de poções e sair de Hogwarts direto para a vaga dos residentes Curandeiros no Saint Mungus.

A garota não conseguia esconder a ansiedade pela espera do comentário do professor; aplicara seus melhores esforços em conseguir terminar a poção, pesquisara os efeitos de todos os ingredientes e com a ajuda dos pais influentes conseguira algumas dicas do Mestre de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria da Amazônia, a mais conceituada Escola de Magia do mundo em matéria de ingredientes alternativos em poções. Estudava a Polissuco desde o início de sua turma de N.O.M.s e sua auto-confiança dizia-lhe que havia conseguido o esperado.

Snape recolheu duas amostras em separado da poção, uma delas foi submetida a testes quase infinitos, na opinião da impaciente aluna, a outra certamente era a dose a ser testada pelo próprio professor. Terminada a sessão de análises com os feitiços na primeira amostra, o professor fixou seus olhos pretos nela, o que a fez de imediato virar os seus próprios em direção a qualquer outro lugar que não fossem os deles.

– Muito bem, senhorita Chang, a poção parece-me boa, embora o teste definitivo seja a aplicação dela no seu especifico fim. Eu mesmo preciso testá-la e analisar cada um dos seus efeitos e reações, após este prazo poderia lhe passar uma nota definitiva, nota essa que precisa ser maior ou igual a um "Excede as Expectativas". Lembro-lhe ainda que precisa repetir a façanha diante dos avaliadores do Ministério para que a nota seja efetivada.

– Obrigada, professor, eu espero realmente ter excedido as expectativas. - A garota apanhou um pequeno tudo de ensaio do bolso com um único fio de cabelo dentro. - Aqui está o elemento da pessoa que o senhor vai se transformar. Eu espero sinceramente que a minha escolha não atrapalhe o seu dia.

– Preocupação dispensada, senhorita Chang. Meus experimentos não saem desse laboratório e isso inclui a mim mesmo quando estou ligado a eles. A senhorita pode sair. Os alunos já devem estar de saída para o povoado.

– Obrigada, senhor. Tenha um bom dia.

Snape não respondeu e Cho saiu sorridente pela porta da masmorra. Hoje ela teria sua vingança. Esperara tanto tempo por isso e finalmente conseguira. A visita ao povoado prometia e ela não perderia jamais o que estava por vir.

-----

– Hermione, olha lá! - Parvati apontava uma janela para a colega de quarto, uma coruja parda estava pousada no peitoril olhando fixamente para Hermione. - Não é a coruja do Teo?

– É sim - Hermione abriu a vidraça com um movimento da varinha e a ave voou até seu criado mudo com um bilhete no bico. Hermione afagou sua cabecinha e ela levantou vôo em seguida. O bilhete era curto e estranho na opinião de Hermione, mas Teo era tão imprevisível que ela não se surpreendeu com mais esse inesperado bilhete. Eles namoravam há seis meses e a cada dia Hermione era surpreendida com uma novidade vinda dele. Eram presentes, poesias, brincadeiras infantis que geravam gargalhadas gostosas, horas seguidas de estudo em pleno final de semana no qual poderiam estar curtindo algo a dois - que fosse mais interessante que livros -, longos momentos de silêncio onde cada um ficava perdido em pensamentos e até mesmo acessos de mau humor. Não sabia mesmo o que esperar para o dia seguinte.

– Meninas, eu encontro vocês no povoado! Teo e eu vamos almoçar no Três Vassouras, avisem aos garotos também assim nós podemos nos encontrar lá. Até mais tarde.

– Tchau - disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione desceu as escadas se perguntado o que Teo estaria fazendo na masmorra àquela hora e ainda mais num sábado de visita a Hogsmeade. Ela sorriu imaginando-o ter preparado uma poção do riso pra despejar em cima de Rony, que costumava manter uma carranca sem fim quando os dois estavam juntos. Continuou seguindo em direção ao laboratório de Poções e não percebeu a garota observando-a de longe com um sorriso cruel no rosto.

-----

Snape assustou-se quando uma batida na porta interrompeu sua leitura da revista semanal Avanços em Poções. O diretor sabia que ele estaria no meio de um experimento e não viria incomodá-lo, quem poderia ser então? Não iria abrir a porta de qualquer maneira, havia acabado de beber a poção da aluna da Corvinal e a transformação já havia ocorrido.

– Teo? - ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar, não conseguiu distinguir de quem era, mas era uma aluna com certeza. - Teo? Por que não sai daí? O Snape pode chegar! Ficou louco em vir pro laboratório num dia de folga? - a voz esperou alguns segundos. - Vamos responde, não tem graça! - a voz carregava um leve tom de irritação e Snape levantou-se até a bancada para apanhar o tubo de ensaio que havia recebido de Cho Chang. Escritas numa caligrafia fininha e tão pequena que quase não dava para enxergar estavam as informações da pessoa em quem Snape havia se transformado: Teo Boot - Sexto Ano, Corvinal.

– Teo! Estou indo embora sem você! - a voz avisou com uma irritação palpável dessa vez.

Snape não ouviu os passos se afastarem e percebeu que a aluna ainda permanecia parada a porta. Aguardou ainda alguns instantes tentando imaginar o que fazer para mandá-la embora dali.

– Se você não vai sair espero mesmo que o Snape apareça aqui para saber quem desfez o feitiço de proteção dele, porque é o que eu vou fazer nesse exato instante e você é quem vai levar a culpa, Teo Boot!

Alguns segundos mais tarde Snape se via frente a frente à insuportável Sabe-Tudo da Grifinória sem saber o que fazer, ela acabara de minar suas proteções na sala de aula e pela sua expressão estava furiosíssima, e o que era pior, achando que ele era um sextanista da Corvinal.

– O que, diabos, você está fazendo aqui? Ficou doido? Se você ficar mais um segundo parado aí me olhando como se nunca tivesse me visto antes vou ser forçada a puxá-lo escada acima para irmos embora! Vamos! Mexa-se!

Snape se viu forçado a deixar a masmorra e seguir a garota que trotava apressada, parecendo querer que o chão abrisse um abismo e o engolisse. Não dissera uma única palavra desde que saíram da masmorra e lançava-lhe um olhar assassino vez ou outra. Alcançaram os portões e ganharam a estrada para o povoado.

– Não vai falar nada? - Hermione perguntou já cansada do silêncio pesado que pairava desde que saíram do castelo.

Snape demorou alguns minutos tentando lembrar do tom de voz do aluno da Corvinal, felizmente ele era um dos irritantes que se esforçavam em Poções e Snape lembrava da voz dele. Tentou forçar sua própria garganta num tom agudo totalmente oposto ao seu, mas que não deixaria a garota desconfiar do mal entendido que estavam passando.

– Como você me achou?

Ela o olhou com a mesma expressão mortífera de minutos antes.

– Você bebeu alguma coisa, Teo? O que você estava fazendo lá é o que importa! Vamos, desembucha!

– O professor Snape me pediu para olhar umas coisas lá, você sabe que sou o melhor aluno na nossa turma.

– Ah é? Sei disso, mas também sei que o Snape não pede para ninguém olhar nada nas coisas deles. Precisa de uma desculpa mais convincente que essa.

– Porque não deixamos isso para lá? Quais são nossos planos para hoje? - Snape odiava-se cada vez mais por estar participando involuntariamente daquela farsa, mas estar sendo encostado na parede por uma aluna e não poder sequer defender-se sem entregar sua condição era mais aterrador ainda.

– Esqueceu deles também? - a garota devolveu irritada, depois suavizando um pouco seu tom de voz: - O que aconteceu, querido? Você está bem? - Ela esticou a mão direita em sua direção e tocou-lhe de leve a face, um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Snape ao contato da pele dela na sua, e ele desejou correr dali, e lançar uma maldição imperdoável em Cho Chang.

A preocupação pareceu estampar no rosto de Severo e Hermione afastou sua mão e puxou a dele, pondo-a entre as suas.

– Está tudo bem agora, não custa nada repassarmos nossa programação - ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso tão terno que Snape respondeu de imediato sem ao menos se dar conta disso. - Nossa primeira parada é na Dedosdemel para carregarmos nosso estoque para o piquenique, o Dobby me deu algumas coisinhas que estão na mochila. Depois subimos o monte e acampamos lá na gruta, prometi almoçar com os meninos, mas se você chamar a Nina posso enviar um bilhete cancelando. No fim da tarde vamos aparatar até o lugar secreto que você quer me mostrar - Snape congelou ao ouvir essa parte do plano, foi sorte Hermione estar tão empolgada enumerando as tarefas que não percebeu sua súbita mudança -, e voltamos para o jantar em Hogwarts. Tudo certo?

– Hã... eu... deixei escapar alguma coisa de onde iríamos? - Snape perguntou confuso.

Hermione não respondeu de imediato, o observou por um longo momento ponderando sua pergunta.

– Você disse que era surpresa...

– Teo! Hermione!

Os dois voltaram-se ao mesmo tempo na direção da voz que os chamava, Cho Chang estava parada a porta da Dedosdemel, olhando-os com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Snape fechou os punhos com força e tentou disfarçar a raiva que fervilhou dentro de seu peito. Hermione por outro lado, bufou de raiva se perguntando o quão ousada era essa garota de lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome. Sorriu falsamente na direção dela e segurou na mão do namorado para ir até a entrada.

– Olá Cho - respondeu Hermione.

– Tudo bem, Teo? - Cho perguntou na direção de Snape medindo-o.

– Excelente - respondeu ele entrando no jogo dela e frustrando-a. - Sempre está tudo bem quando a Hermione está por perto.

Hermione sorriu para ele após lançar um olhar aterrador para Cho, segurou com mais força a mão de Teo e juntos entraram na loja de doces. Assim que passaram o tumulto da entrada e pararam próximos à prateleira de Babas-de-Moças, ela o encarou sorrindo.

– Eu poderia lhe dar uma bela lição de moral por ter tido a impressão de que você destratou alguém lá fora... mas você foi perfeito!

– a garota corou um pouco e depois completou: - E nunca tinha dito isso antes!

Snape se perguntou o que o levou a dizer aquilo, a imagem do sorriso terno da garota pairou em sua mente e um arrepio passou pela sua espinha relembrando o toque dos dedos dela em sua face. Ela ainda olhava-o quando ele reencontrou seu olhar depois das breves lembranças. A raiva que sentia de Cho Chang se dissipou quando a garota a sua frente sorriu mais uma vez e abraçou-o, aninhando-se em seu peito. Apesar das circunstâncias, da desagradável hora do almoço que se aproximava trazendo consigo a desprezível companhia do Potter, aquele prometia ser um bom dia.

-----

**_N/A: Bom, presente incompleto graças ao PC que resolveu pifar! Mas não se preocupe, querida AO, o próximo capítulo está totalmente escrito em um pergaminho, esperando só essa bruxa aqui arrumar um PC novo! Não demora, prometo!_**

_**Essa foi a primeira hora de efeito da poção Polissuco no Snape, as outras estão por vir... Espero que tenha conseguido corresponder sua expectativa. Um abraço!**_


	2. O sol que aquece nós dois

**Título: Doze horas  
Autor/Artista: SuSnape  
Presenteado/a: Mônica - Nikamaluca  
Beta Reader: Andy "Oito Dedos"  
Classificação: Livre  
Gênero/Categoria: Romance  
Resumo: Resposta ao pedido n° 01 da Mônica, onde Snape vai tomar uma poção para conquistar Hermione... O efeito da poção, e se ele vai conseguir ou não, fica por sua imaginação!**

_**-----**_

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**-----**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**-----**

**Capítulo 02 – O sol que aquece nós dois**

-----

Hermione sorriu divertida quando Teo conjurou uma sombrinha cor-de-rosa e com babadinhos, típica do século XIX, para apará-los do sol da manhã que já começava a esquentar. Os dois caminhavam trôpegos pela estradinha serpeante que levava ao morro onde Hogsmeade descansava, brincando de sempre pisar na sombra que a sombrinha fazia e não serem atingidos pelos raios do sol.

A brincadeira se estendeu por todo o caminho que a estrada levava, a proximidade que a brincadeira trazia deixava-os mais e mais íntimos. A essa altura Snape já sabia que o dia seria uma boa chance de reviver a flor de sua juventude, quando desconhecia a Guerra e o Lorde das Trevas, megalomaníaco e egocêntrico. Na sua juventude tinham existido momentos felizes, confiança, amizades verdadeiras, mas faltara a paixão adolescente - aquela que tira qualquer razão e atira alguém ao fundo do poço, sempre no auge de sua explosão; aquela que deixa marcas profundas que jamais são esquecidas.

Uma risada alta despertou-o de suas lembranças e ele se viu abraçado pela garota ao seu lado, ela segurava-se com firmeza em suas vestes e quase o derrubara consigo ao chão junto. Graças a seus reflexos rápidos ele conseguiu equilibrar-se e segurá-la ainda mais próxima a si. Os degraus do fim da estrada estavam bem à frente deles. Olhos marrons se voltaram para os seus quando avistaram a subida íngreme do sopé do morro. Um estranho brilho lampejou no olhar de Hermione quando seus rostos aproximaram-se até ficarem a milímetros um do outro. Snape teve a sensação de estar mergulhando num mar desconhecido.

Os lábios dela roçaram de leve nos seus antes de iniciar um beijo lento e delicado. Hermione distribuiu beijos em seus olhos, nas maçãs de seu rosto, na pontinha do seu nariz e em sua testa, antes que ele abrisse os olhos outra vez. A ternura em seu contato era tão palpável que Snape reagiu a ela devolvendo todo o carinho, suas duas mãos seguraram o rosto dela com delicadeza iniciando uma carícia doce em suas bochechas, enquanto seus lábios provavam o gosto do dela. A ponta de sua língua circulou o lábio inferior de Hermione antes de aprofundar o beijo e juntos se perderem nele. Snape encostou sua testa a dela quando o beijo terminou e ambos não desejaram abrir os olhos tão rapidamente para saborear um pouco mais a lembrança de tão singelo momento.

― Quem é você? - a voz dela soou terna, os olhos ainda fechados curtiam o momento.

― Quem você gostaria que eu fosse? - ele devolveu fitando-a.

― O dia ainda pode ser aproveitado se não soubermos - ela respondeu segura, abrindo os olhos e vendo o rosto familiar de Teo, mas com absoluta certeza de que não era ele ali.

Snape a abraçou mais uma vez e ela deixou-se levar na desaparatação para subirem até a gruta. Juntos eles arrumaram a toalha no chão, espalhando os utensílios trazidos pela superfície dela e descansaram suas mochilas. Sentaram-se próximos um do outro, Hermione teve uma crise de riso quando o braço de Teo desastrosamente bateu em duas das garrafas de suco de abóbora e espalhou uma mancha laranja pela toalha branca. Um E_vanesco_ resolveu todo o problema, mas o sorriso de Hermione o emburrou. Snape apanhou um dos livros que ela havia tirado da mochila como forma de fazê-la parar de sorrir dele e folheou-o fingindo interesse.

― Nossa diversão? - ele perguntou enquanto continuava a revisar um ou outro trecho do volume.

― Ah não! É só a força do hábito - Hermione respondeu enquanto revirava a mochila para apanhar um pequeno livreto, colorido demais para os olhos de Snape. - Como você queria conhecer melhor o mundo trouxa eu te trouxe um almanaque bem interessante.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. Hermione mirou a reação atípica do falso Teo e piscou os olhos rapidamente voltando sua atenção novamente para o álbum em suas mãos. Juntos, eles se divertiram com as imagens no livro. As imagens mais engraçadas foram as dos personagens de diversas culturas mundiais. O rapaz ao seu lado conhecia muitas delas, o que deu a Hermione ainda mais certeza de que ele não era Teo. A manhã passou ligeira enquanto eles paginavam o álbum, quando Hermione notou a hora, os meninos já deviam estar preocupados com sua demora.

Os dois guardaram todo o material de volta nas mochilas e Hermione aproximou-se dele preparando para desaparatarem. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela sorriu docemente, beijando-o de leve nos lábios no exato momento em que ele passou uma mão por sua cintura, puxando-a para mais próximo.

Aparataram em frente ao Três Vassouras. O bar estava apinhado de alunos, parecia que todos tinham resolvido almoçar lá. Hermione não teve dificuldade em localizar os amigos, os três anos de visitas ao povoado já tinham lhe dado a localização da mesa preferida deles, a mais afastada possível da movimentação, e com a cabeleira chamativa de Rony, não tinha como errar.

― Oi - ela disse quando se aproximou, visivelmente arrastando o garoto ao seu lado.

― Olá, Hermione, aqui está seu lugar - disse Rony animadamente apontado a cadeira ao seu lado. – Ops, que pena, Teo, acho que não tem lugar pra você...

Harry devia ter lhe acertado um bom chute por debaixo da mesa, pela careta que Rony fez quando terminou o comentário.

― Aqui, Teo - Harry chamou, conjurando uma cadeira próxima a si e pulando para a cadeira ao lado de Rony, deixando dois lugares juntos para o casal.

― O que vocês fizeram a manhã inteira? - Rony perguntou interessado.

― Nada que seja da sua conta, Weasley - O trio virou-se sobressaltado na direção de Teo.

― Nossa! - Harry assoviou divertido. - Eu juro que achei que o Snape havia sido convidado para almoçar conosco.

Rony por sua vez, emburrou ainda mais a cara.

― Hermione, você não avisou ao seu namorado que nós costumamos saber o que os nossos amigos fazem? - devolveu com azedume.

― Rony, pare de falar com o Teo como se ele não estivesse aqui. E, por favor, não aja como criança, faz seis meses que eu peço isso a você e ainda não conseguiu - Hermione respondeu com irritação, virou-se na direção do balcão e chamou a garçonete para servi-los.

Pedidos feitos e Hermione, Harry e Teo conversaram animados sobre as perspectivas de suas futuras profissões. Rony não opinou, permaneceu calado, não era segredo para Hermione e Harry que ele queria seguir carreira de auror, mas que lhe faltava determinação em preparar-se o bastante.

Snape mudou seu ponto de vista sobre Potter, no inicio da manhã, a perspectiva de almoçar na companhia dele fazia seu estômago querer devolver a sua boca seu café da manhã. Quinze minutos de conversa, enquanto esperavam seus pedidos, o levou há um tempo muito passado e a uma única conversa com Lílian Evans, na época que prestariam seus NOMs. Ela mostrou-se uma menina inteligente e sagaz, as palavras trocadas foram sobre as matérias e até sorriram juntos quando ela apontou exemplos de bruxos famosos e desastrados que haviam seguido algumas das profissões que eles pensaram em escolher.

Harry Potter conversava com Hermione e ele próprio agora e parecia-se em tudo com Lílian, não só os olhos a lembravam, mas seu interior demonstrava uma imensa carga dela, embora Snape não esquecesse que sua fama de gostar de quebrar os regulamentos vinha do arrogante James. Ele percebeu Hermione medindo-o enquanto os três conversavam, e em nenhum momento largou a mão dela.

Quando a refeição estava próxima do fim, Minerva Mcgonagall aproximou-se da mesa deles. Snape tornou-se tenso e sentiu a mão de Hermione apertar a sua gentilmente. Obviamente ela notara a sua reação. A diretora da Grifinória cumprimentou-os.

― Desmanche essa carranca, senhor Weasley, precisa vir comigo de volta a escola, sua mãe está lá e precisa falar com vocês.

― Aconteceu alguma coisa, professora? - Harry perguntou apreensivo. - Eu posso ir também?

― Não aconteceu nada, senhor Potter, não se preocupe, você pode ficar aqui e se divertir. O senhor Weasley deve ter consciência do que fez a mãe dele vir até aqui, não é mesmo, senhor Weasley?

Rony empalideceu quando encontrou o olhar da diretora e seguiu apressado em direção a saída do bar sendo acompanhado por ela.

― Hermione - Teo disse calmamente -, agora que o Weasley nos poupou de sua presença, diga-me uma coisa. O que há de errado entre você e Cho Chang?

Harry mexeu-se inconfortável na cadeira. Hermione e ele olharam-se um segundo e ela suspirou, adquirindo fôlego para começar sua narrativa.

― No ano passado, não sei se você sabe disso, ela e o Harry namoraram - Snape balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. - Não sei se você lembra também que a Rita Skeeter escreveu um artigo insinuando que eu e o Harry éramos namorados e que eu o havia traído com Vítor Krum - ela esperou a resposta afirmativa dele para continuar -, bom, ela terminou o namoro com o Harry porque eu pedi a ele que me encontrasse em pleno Dia de São Valentim. Eu havia marcado com a Skeeter para que Harry respondesse àquela famosa entrevista do Pasquim, mas a Cho não pensou dessa forma, achou que nós dois tínhamos algo de verdade... e me culpa pelo namoro deles ter terminado.

― Isso porque ela é infantil demais - Harry completou. - Vítor, na época do artigo da Skeeter, veio tirar satisfações comigo sobre a Hermione e eu, mas ele percebeu logo que o que há entre nós é a mais singela amizade de sempre. Hermione é a irmã que não tenho e sou o irmão que ela não tem. Precisamos um do outro, ela nunca me deixou sozinho, eu é que fui injusto com ela em alguns momentos e a deixei sozinha, mas não vai mais acontecer - Harry sorriu para ela e com as costas da mão, limpou uma lágrima que escorreu pela bochecha de Hermione.

― Não precisava me fazer chorar, seu malvado - respondeu Hermione passando um braço pelos ombros do garoto e dando-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha.

Snape finalmente entendeu os motivos de Cho Chang para a armadilha da poção. A raiva por ter sido usado em tamanha infantilidade subiu-lhe pela garganta. Só queria saber a explicação que ela lhe daria quando ele a encostasse-se à parede, nem mesmo as maravilhosas descobertas que o dia estava lhe trazendo amenizariam o castigo que havia reservado para a senhorita Chang.

Quando se despediu de Harry, Snape contou as horas que já haviam passado, cinco horas, restavam-lhe ainda sete para aproveitar a companhia de Hermione, companhia que se mostrou agradavelmente encantadora como o sorriso que ela lhe dava a cada vez que seus olhos se encontravam.

Ele gostaria de entender o que passava pela cabeça dela com relação a ele. Quem ela imaginava estar ali ao seu lado? Quem ela gostaria que fosse? Um sentimento escondido no fundo das cicatrizes de seu peito pedia desesperadamente que ela desejasse que fosse Severo Snape no lugar de Teo. Seu lado racional mostrava-lhe as inúmeras razões que não permitiam que Hermione pensasse assim, mas Snape recusava todas.

Eles gastaram uma boa parte da tarde visitando as lojas de Hogsmeade. De comum acordo, pularam a de artigos esportivos e demoraram uma hora inteira na livraria. Alguns alunos mais novos da Corvinal cercaram-nos e fizeram inúmeras perguntas a Teo sobre Hogsmeade. Hermione prestou atenção ao quanto ele conhecia do povoado, essa era mais uma informação para ela juntar as que haviam sido colhidas em busca da identidade do rapaz ao seu lado. A pequena aglomeração se desfez e o casal chegou ao fim da peregrinação pelas lojas.

Os dois olharam-se cúmplices, a tarde havia caído lentamente, e Snape sabia que agora deveria tomar a frente da rota do passeio, e já havia decidido para onde levá-la. Uma última olhada no relógio mostrou-lhe que restavam apenas três horas antes que o efeito da poção terminasse. O lugar seria inesquecível e ele torcia pra que assim que revelasse sua identidade, ela também o fosse.

Segurou com firmeza a mão de Hermione e com o outro braço enlaçou sua cintura. Desaparataram. Assim que sua cabeça parou de rodar e Hermione pôde olhar a sua volta, seu ar faltou. A paisagem a frente lhe deixou completamente abobada. Snape observou sua reação e crispou os lábios numa leve forma de sorriso, vibrando em ter conseguido o resultado esperado.

― Uau! - ele ouviu a voz dela num sussurro quase inaudível e seu sorriso se intensificou, ela era dele, a partir desse momento.

-----

**N/A: Capítulo curtinho, anunciando o capítulo final com a revelação da identidade do Mestre de Poções, qual será a reação da Hermione? Beijos a todas que deixaram comments!**

**N/Beta: Quem ler e não gostar vai se ver comigo - hihihihhih! -, porque essa fic está fofa demais!!!! Ai, ai!**


	3. Todo amor que houver

**Título: Doze horas  
Autora: SuSnape  
Presenteada: Mônica - Nikamaluca  
Beta Reader: Andy "Oito Dedos"  
Classificação: Livre  
Gênero/Categoria: Romance  
Resumo: Resposta ao pedido n° 01 da Mônica, onde Snape vai tomar uma poção para conquistar Hermione... O efeito da poção, e se ele vai conseguir ou não, fica por sua imaginação!**

-----

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

-----

**Capítulo 03 – Todo amor que houver em qualquer vida**

-----

A paisagem que se estendia a frente de Hermione era fantástica. O tempo bom favorecia a visão deslumbrante das ruínas logo mais abaixo, as pedras desenhavam uma cidade que mais parecia um vasto labirinto. O ar cheirava a paz, o verde espalhado por toda a montanha que os circundava remetia a uma íntima ligação com a natureza. Seu coração foi invadido por um turbilhão de emoções enquanto admirava aquela estonteante imagem, não havia como deixar de se encantar respirando aquele ar maravilhosamente limpo. O sol que se escondia por detrás da montanha,jogando seu brilho alaranjado pelo céu, tornava o cenário ainda mais especial.

Hermione sentiu uma mão quente segurar a sua e delicadamente lhe conduzir pelo caminho, imensos degraus cobertos de grama estendiam-se acima, e ela e seu acompanhante caminharam em silêncio por lá, durante algum tempo. A subida era cansativa, mas a magnitude do lugar não deixava espaço para o cansaço, no topo dos degraus havia uma charmosa cabana onde puderam descansar. Lá de cima a vista era ainda mais bonita; Hermione sentiu o rapaz abraçá-la por trás e descansar o queixo em seu ombro. O vento balançava de leve seus cabelos para cima do rosto dele, e assim deixaram-se ficar um tempo tão longo e tão calmo que nenhum dos dois quis interromper.

Algumas outras pessoas os alcançaram, todos também invadidos pela sensação de paz que as ruínas traziam. Era palpável em todo o espaço, a magia que aquele lugar conservou por milhares de anos. Pela segunda vez desde que chegaram ali, Hermione foi puxada para continuar a caminhar, dessa vez em direção a Vila dos Trabalhadores, como uma placa de madeira indicou-lhe quando cruzaram a entrada. Ela e o falso Teo sentaram-se na grama, próximo do lugar onde uma única árvore reinava absoluta em meio à floresta de pedras. Hermione respirou fundo mais uma vez, saboreando o ar gelado entrar em seus pulmões. Abriu os olhos, virando-se para Teo, e sorriu para ele encantada.

― Eu acabei de ter mais uma opinião sobre você. Muito boa por sinal.

Snape segurou a vontade de dizer-lhe que essa era a sua intenção quando a trouxe até lá. Na verdade, a hora que a poção perderia o efeito estava cada vez tão próxima que mesmo a reação dela não sendo das melhores, e após isso nada mais corresse bem, a visita seria algo tão inesquecível que ele sempre habitaria as lembranças dela por tê-la levado a esse esplendoroso santuário e tocado seu coração com tão deslumbrante santuário mágico.

― Não devia ser tão boa. Talvez eu apenas queira impressioná-la de uma forma tão intensa para que minha verdadeira identidade seja irrelevante diante disso tudo; essa não parece ser tão boa atitude - ele observou as reações dela com essa afirmação. Hermione apenas sorriu.

― Nossa, é mesmo tão ruim assim? Pode ser mesmo que a impressão que você queira causar é ainda maior que tudo isso aqui - Hermione apontou ao redor antes de se aproximar e roçar de leve os lábios no lóbulo da orelha dele, sussurrando -, mas... talvez eu goste tanto como gostei daqui.

― Receio que não, Hermione - respondeu amargo, afastando-se um pouco e brincando com as pedrinhas no chão ao lado deles.

― Essa é a hora em que conto a você minhas opções? - Hermione segurou a mão dele com firmeza. - A hora que eu vou precisar decifrar de novo um enigma seu?

Severo levantou seus olhos de novo para ela. O vento ainda brincava com seu cabelo e moldurava-lhe o rosto com vários fios indomáveis. O contato do cabelo tão crespo com a pele tão macia era um contraste tão magnífico que ele deixar-se-ia admirar tal batalha pelo tempo que fosse preciso. Elevou sua mão até o rosto dela e roçou de leve a mão pela superfície daqueles lábios, afastando os fios mais rebeldes que o perturbavam. Hermione fechou os olhos àquele contato e somente sentiu a respiração dele se aproximar. Iniciaram um beijo lento, calmo. A mão dele seguiu pelo pescoço dela em direção a nuca e segurou-a mais firme de encontro a ele. Hermione depositou a sua mão no peito de Snape, onde podia sentir o coração dele batendo desordenado.

A paisagem ao fundo fornecia ao momento uma beleza tão grande que algumas das pessoas que também passeavam por lá, tiraram algumas fotos, sem que o próprio casal percebesse, tão envolvidos que estavam com o momento. Para eles, aquele sim era um casal feliz. Alguns casais de jovens que lá estavam, abraçaram-se mais forte e seguiram admirando os dois sentados ali. Uma família que assistia, foi presenteada pelos votos do casal mais antigo dizendo-lhes que era aquilo que desejavam para todos. Um exemplo de amor. Hermione e Snape interromperam o beijo, abraçaram-se forte desejando que o momento não terminasse.

― Quantos enigmas seus ainda vou ter que descobrir? - Hermione disse, uma emoção apertando-lhe a garganta e fazendo sua voz quase falhar.

― Hermione... - Snape a apertou mais forte de encontro a si, seu corpo desejando tê-la ao seu lado todos os dias. Quando isso aconteceu? Quando ele havia se dado conta que a queria para si? Tudo aquilo havia acontecido simplesmente por um desejo de vingança sem razão a uma aluna, e ele agora descobrira que aconteceria de uma forma ou de outra. Seria ela a paixão adolescente que não tivera? Não havia mais jeito de ser apenas uma paixão avassaladora, havia perdido o tempo onde isso acontecia. O momento que sua vida lhe concedia agora era uma oportunidade de amar. O destino lhe trouxera uma semente e plantou-a em seu coração. Um amor tranqüilo que ele não perderia, não lhe deixaria marca. Um amor que somente cresceria se fosse correspondido e que poderia lhe destruir se fosse rejeitado.

Enquanto escurecia lentamente, eles curtiram-se ao máximo. Correram pelo gramado, ele tentando alcançá-la e ela sempre perdendo, deixando-o pegá-la e abraçá-la forte, para mais uma vez desvencilhar-se e recomeçar a corrida e captura. Por um momento pararam e ela fechou os olhos enquanto ele plantava-lhe beijos por cada superfície exposta do seu corpo, orelhas, mãos, pescoço, pés, cada bochecha, ponta do nariz, testa, olhos, nada escapou ao seu contato e Hermione se sentiu amada de uma forma que não imaginava possível.

Algumas estrelas apontaram no céu quando eles repousaram de novo na grama. Deitaram-se lado a lado e contemplaram cada uma delas nascer enquanto o céu escurecia. Severo segurou a mão dela quando seu tempo acabou e a apertava cada vez mais. Hermione deixou-se admirar as estrelas enquanto sentia que acontecia algo com o homem ao seu lado. Não precisou olhar para saber que ele agora era "ele" de verdade. Continuou a contemplar o céu, deixando-o à vontade.

― Quando quiser, senhorita Granger - a voz profunda soou um pouco acima de um sussurro e Hermione fechou os olhos em agradecimento. Passaram-se vários minutos até que ela virasse de lado, apoiando a cabeça em seu braço, e contemplasse-o na sua forma verdadeira. Estendeu sua mão e pousou-a sobre o rosto dele, deslizando seus dedos pela superfície, familiarizando-se às formas das feições em seu tato. Snape segurou a mão que o acariciava e beijou os dedos delicados que brincavam com seu cabelo, Hermione aconchegou-se um pouco mais junto ao corpo dele.

― Em que momento você descobriu, senhorita Granger? - Snape perguntou, contemplando o rosto dela.

― Não descobri, apenas desejei - Hermione respondeu encarando os olhos pretos que a admiravam. - Desejei que fosse você, mais nada.

― Nunca me pareceu uma adolescente normal de verdade - ele devolveu divertido.

― Talvez seja porque decifro enigmas desde os onze anos de idade, e é claro, graças a você - ela sorriu-lhe ao final da resposta.

― Isso tudo aconteceu por um maldito mal entendido, e agora, cá estou eu, estendido num gramado, abraçado a uma aluna, contando estrelas e suspirando. Nós não somos normais - Snape voltou os olhos para o céu novamente.

Hermione sorriu divertida.

– Não adianta se arrepender agora, professor Snape. Agora que iludiu uma aluna inocente, passando-se um dia inteiro pelo namorado dela e enchendo-a de esperanças enquanto aproveitava-se da companhia dela no gramado desse santuário mágico. - Fazendo uma cara de inocente e explodindo em risadas quando Snape a olhou com indignação, a acompanhando com um sorriso crispado nos lábios.

A lua apareceu diante dos olhos deles, e perceberam que era hora de ir. Severo levantou, levando-a consigo e juntos aparataram nos portões de Hogwarts; a noite era estava tão linda como a que passaram na montanha. Beijaram-se uma última vez antes de se despedirem, num acordo mútuo adiaram a conversa necessária e afastaram-se com pesar. No coração, um aperto que não havia como evitar e a sensação de vazio preencheu o calor que queimava-lhes o peito quando estavam na companhia um do outro.

-----

Teo esperava Hermione em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, entrada do salão comunal da Grifinória; com um suspiro pesado Hermione o olhou demoradamente e abraçou-lhe ternamente.

― Precisamos conversar - ele disse em meio ao emaranhado de cabelos. - Como você está, Hermione?

― Bem Teo, mas também precisando conversar.

Hermione puxou-o delicadamente pelo buraco do retrato e sentaram na poltrona próxima à lareira. Conversaram durante bom tempo; o horário do jantar foi muito bem-vindo por proporcionar a eles uma privacidade de curiosos e a conversa fluiu tranqüila. O entendimento entre eles era tão harmonioso que Hermione não se surpreendeu em momento algum com a explicação dele para seu sumiço. Ambos riram imaginando o que Snape faria com Cho, mas Teo recebeu a notícia do rompimento com um olhar triste, porém feliz por Hermione, embora ela própria não soubesse o que fazer sobre o que tinha acontecido ao longo do dia.

Quando Harry, Gina e Rony se juntaram à conversa, os ex-namorados mudaram de assunto e integraram os amigos a uma conversa sobre as futuras carreiras que pretendiam seguir. O papo animado se estendeu até a hora em que Teo se despediu e seguiu para o dormitório. Hermione o acompanhou até o buraco do retrato e despediram-se com mais um abraço. Ela seguiu para seu dormitório despedindo-se dos amigos ao passar por eles.

Havia algo em seu travesseiro quando se deitou, estendeu a mão e apanhou uma carta, fechada com um lacre negro de um falcão. Uma caligrafia fina foi se desenhando pela extensão do pergaminho quando ela rasgou o envelope e iniciou a leitura.

"_Hermione,_

_Evitamos as palavras, mas elas são necessárias. Ainda não chegou o momento, mas ele virá. Espero estar ao seu lado cada dia da sua vida após a guerra e principalmente, quando seu aprendizado em Hogwarts findar._

_Aguardo por viagens como as de hoje, se você ainda quiser um velho rabugento do seu lado. Hoje, penso eu, acabei influenciado pela surpresa de tudo que aconteceu; receio não ter me mostrado de verdade, mas se você ainda estiver disposta, estarei preparado a mostrar-lhe quem sou de verdade._

_Quando o verão chegar, talvez nuvens escuras cubram nossos olhos, talvez a amargura do mundo ideal pelo qual lutamos chegue até nós antes que nos toquemos outra vez, mas nosso dia valeu a pena, e vamos vivê-lo novamente por quantas vidas tivermos; em cada uma delas eu encontrarei uma Hermione, ela pode se chamar Suelen, Marie, Deborah, Esther ou Mônica, mas ela sempre será você em sua essência, sua alma. E estará sempre procurando por mim, Severo Snape, onde quer que eu esteja._

_Se nessa vida eu te encontrei, em todas elas eu chegarei até você e descobrirei que vale a pena estar ao seu lado para viver momentos estupidamente melosos e estonteantemente inesquecíveis. Espero te alcançar dia desses e reiniciar nossa corrida._

_Espere por mi,m senhorita Granger, eu estive esperando por você toda minha vida._

_SS.",_

As lágrimas saíram de seus olhos junto com um sorriso meigo de seus lábios, o pergaminho dormiu junto ao seu coração e em seus sonhos: "Hermione encontrou Snape esperando-a a beira de um imenso caminho que trilharam sempre lado a lado. O castelo de Hogwarts foi sumindo as costas deles enquanto algumas pedras eram transpassadas e algumas pessoas tentavam passar por entre eles somente para ficarem prostradas de cansaço pela tentativa frustrada. Ventanias, tempestades, sol forte, nada os separou".

Quando, pela manhã, o sol cutucou-a através da cortina, expulsando-a da cama para o café da manhã, Hermione foi presenteada pelo olhar carrancudo do Mestre das Poções em sua direção, que por baixo da carranca confirmava-lhe cada palavra escrita naquele pergaminho. O tempo precisava passar rápido, não podia vê-lo e não tocá-lo, embora tivesse a certeza que ele era apenas seu, em qualquer vida que vivesse.

-----

**N/A: Capítulo final. Espero que corresponda às expectativas. Provavelmente haverá um epílogo, onde mostrarei o castigo da Cho e o dia dela com o Teo. E é claro, o dia em que Snape e Hermione novamente ficaram quando ambos já eram livres, mas é só no futuro! Um beijo em todos!**

**Agradecimento especial a Andy Oito Dedos que betou essa aventurinha com a maior ternura possível, e obrigada também pela força de todos os dias.**


End file.
